


Trust

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “Celchu! You’re not about to collapse weeping about how you’ve betrayed your former colleagues, right?” Janson asked. His voice was overly chipper and the light in his eyes far too knowing for someone so young.





	Trust

Tycho’s comm crackles to life as they begin their approach to land at their base. “Tycho, you doing okay?” Luke asked over the private channel.

“Just fine, Lead,” Tycho replied. He is fine. He knows why Skywalker is calling to check on him. He’d probably do the same in his place. His first combat mission against the Empire since defecting went as well as it could - they hit their target, blasted a lot of TIEs, and got out without losing any ships or their pilots. “Looking forward to scrubbing down and catching some sleeping.”

“I hear you,” Skywalker said.

There’s a faint sensation inside his skull. It’s like a finger sliding across his mind. It’s not applying any pressure, but definitely gliding around as though rifling through something. It’s the most bizarre feeling Tycho’s ever felt.

He knew Skywalker had strange powers. He’d seen Janson and Antilles chucking rocks at him while he practiced with his lightsaber, a weapon Tycho only knows of out of stories and legends. It made sense that Skywalker would want more than just his word that he was okay after their mission.

Didn’t mean he liked the way it felt.

“Rogues, we’ll debrief at 1800 in briefing room Cresh,” Skywalker announced over the comms. “Log any damage to your ships with maintenance, get cleaned up, and grab some food. We’ll try to keep the debriefing short so you can get some rest.”

After they land, Antilles comes jogging up to his ship as Tycho climbs out of his ship. “That was good flying,” he said, looking up at Tycho.

“I’m glad it went well,” Tycho said. He dropped down onto the decking of the hanger bay. “Every little bit helps, right?”

“That it does.” Antilles gave him a short nod of approval and clasped his shoulder as he turned away.

After Antilles vanishes from view, Tycho realized Hobbie was hovering nearby, his helmet resting on his hip. And where Hobbie went, Janson was sure to be lurking nearby.

“Really?” Tycho demanded. “Does the Rebellion doubt me this much that every single pilot in the squadron is going to come check on me?”

Snorting, Hobbie fell into step next to him as they made their way to the locker room. “You were an Imperial pilot. You flew combat missions. It makes sense to check in on you after the first time you fly on the opposite side.”

As they enter the locker room, Tycho spots Janson scurrying towards his locker with a look of open innocence.

That _pest_. Tycho just knew Janson had planted something untoward in his gear.

“Celchu! You’re not about to collapse weeping about how you’ve betrayed your former colleagues, right?” Janson asked. His voice was overly chipper and the light in his eyes far too knowing for someone so young.

(It was so hard to believe Janson was only two years younger than Tycho. He wasn’t wholly unconvinced Janson hadn’t lied and turned in forged documents.)

“Of course I’m not.” The constant questioning was getting obnoxious and coming from Janson, it carried an edge he didn’t like.

“Well, that’s good.”

Janson was still smiling as he watched Tycho, intently tracking his every move.

With a roll of his eyes, Hobbie elbowed Janson into the lockers. “Get cleaned up, you heard Luke’s orders.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Clearly reluctant, Janson turned to his locker and set to work stripping out of his sweaty flightsuit. Unconcerned with his nudity, he grabbed his toiletries and left for the showers tucked at the far end of the locker room.

And with that, Tycho was finally alone. Hobbie disappeared around the corner to reach his own locker and none of the other Rogues were on this aisle.

Damn. He’d meant to get Hobbie to open his locker for him.

Wary of whatever trap Janson had left, Tycho stood to one side as he opened his locker door, bracing himself for something to come flying out.

Nothing.

After waiting several moments, he peered around the open door.

Inside, resting on top of his folded clothes, was a miniature bottle of wine. The label was distinctly Alderaanian and, when he looked closer, he realized it was a popular white wine often use for celebrations. The small bottles had been popular gifts when commemorating special events.

Janson’s voice cut through the air, yowling Hobbie’s name. The sound of a wet cloth hitting a wall followed moments later, then the sound of bodies falling to the floor.

Tycho looked back at the bottle. There was no name attached and no note. Even Janson wouldn’t mess with him this way.

Maybe they did trust him after all.


End file.
